Creeping In Your Heart
by ememlight
Summary: [On Going] Berawal dari kenekatan Baekhyun untuk menaiki bus pergi maupun pulang sekolah, membawa dia bertemu Chanyeol yang selama seminggu selalu saja berdiri disampingnya menggenggam pegangan pada langit-langit Bus. ㅡCHANBAEK. Yaoi. School life.
1. Chapter 1

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lalu sontak berhenti. karena untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, mata ini diberikan kesempatan kembali memandang sosok yang selalu membuat jantungku melompat hendak keluar melalui celah celah tulang rusuk yang selalu kuyakini sebagian tercipta darinya.

Cara ia menatapku dengan kedua mata bulatnya, masih sama sejak pertama kali ia dan diriku saling terkunci dalam sebuah tatap, tatapan yang masih membuat ku jatuh tenggelam seakan diriku berada di milyaran air samudera membuat ku lupa akan caranya berenang, caranya menghirup oksigen, terjatuh dan hilang, a. ku. ter. je. bak. Terjebak di kedua mata kelam dalam sedalam samudera miliknya. Namun keterjebakan ku malah membuat diriku bisa bertahan lebih lama sekali didalamnya jika itu adalah dia.

DIA. Sosok yang sekarang melangkah menghampiriku, dengan senyum bodoh terlewat lebar miliknya menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dan jangan lupakan saat ia mengutup bibir tebalnya akan muncul pemanis alami yang terpampang nyata diujung pipi kanannya, yup lesung pipit favoritku.

Dibanding dengan senyum bodoh miliknya, diriku tak kalah bodohnya mendapati DIA yang sudah berada beberapa langkah saja di depanku dan aku hanya diam tak bergeming tak mengindahkan tempat ku berdiri untuk kutinggalkan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya melihatku yang hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi tanpa sepatah katapun yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. BODOH. aku begitu bodoh.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian jarak benar benar bukan penghalang lagi untukku menikmati kerinduan dari sosok yang sudah bertahta lama sekali di dalam hatiku.

Dapat ku lihat matanya mulai memerah, senyumnya tak sebodoh tadi, ia menunduk beberapa detik lamanya, terlihat bahu lebarnya bergetar, itu memunculkan persepsi di dalam diriku.

apakah dia menangis? kalau iya, kenapa ia menangis? apa ia juga sama merindunya denganku? tapi anehnya kenapa aku tak menangis? apakah diriku memang tak merindukannya?

belum juga pikiranku menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya muncul dari pikiranku juga. ia terlihat mengusap matanya lalu kembali mendongak menatapku.

di detik kemudian ia berada seperkian meter tepat didepan wajahku, kami saling meratakan pandangan ke masing masing penjuru wajah, sampai DIA-

"Hi Bee"

PARK CHANYEOL seseorang dan satu satunya yang berhasil mengambil hatiku kembali menyuarakan satu diantara beribu yang kurindukan darinya.

_

.

.

.

By ememlight

Creeping In Your Heart

Main Cast:

Baekhyun Chanyeol

Other cast:

Exo members and find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Warning:

Yaoi - BxB - BL

Rate:

T

Disclaimer:

Isi cerita seutuhnya hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author emem, apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan, All Cast seutuhnya milik SM dan TYME

Note:

Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? Please don't be siders tinggalkan vote and comments.

PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T REMAKE, DON'T COPY MY STORY.

.

.

.

_

Chapter 1

Pagi ini seperti biasanya aku selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan untuk berbenah diri sebelum berangkat kesekolah, pagi ini ibu kembali mengelegarkan suara indahnya memenuhi penjuru ruangan yang ada di rumah kami. Mau tak mau aku dan Ayah pastinya akan segera bangun.

Aku kesekolah berangkat menggunakan bus, walaupun Ayah ke kantor menggunakan mobilnya aku tak pernah meminta untuk diantar walau sebenarnya Ayah selalu meminta ku untuk diantar. Alasannya sederhana, karena aku tak mau merepotkan Ayahku karena sekolahku dan kantor Ayah berbeda arah.

Aku terdengar seperti anak yang baik ke orangtuanya bukan? sebenarnya itu hanya alasan lainku dan alasan sebenarnya karena dia. Park Chanyeol. Namanya yang kuketahui dari Nametag yang tertera di baju seragamnya.

Chanyeol selalu berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang pengaman yang tersedia di langit-langit bis. Penampilannya bisa dibilang jauh sekali dari namanya kerapian siswa pada umumnya. Bajunya nampak terlihat kusut, kerah bajunya terbuka karena tiga kancing teratas ia biarkan terbuka begitu saja, dan rambutnya aku rasa ia hanya menatanya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

Aku cukup heran dengannya. Ia selalu saja berdiri tepat di sampingku walau kenyataannya terdapat kursi yang kosong diberbagai tempat dan salah satunya di sampingku. Dan itu sudah berlangsung selama seminggu sejak pertama kali aku masuk sekolah menengah atas dan mulai nekat ke sekolah menggunakan bus, berangkat maupun pulang sekolah.

Walaupun selama seminggu ini aku sering memerhatikannya, namun tak pernah sekalipun aku dan Chanyeol saling berbincang satu sama lain.

Setibanya di sekolah, Chanyeol langsung turun dari bus dan tak memandangku, cih memangnya ia harus. Aku selalu turun setelah ia sudah berjalan sangat jauh memasuki area sekolah. Aku jarang meli.. ups ralat, maksudku aku tak pernah melihatnya ketika di sekolah aku tak tahu ia berada di kelas mana ataupun berada di tingkatan apa.

Aku memasuki kelas dan langsung menghampiri teman karibku. Dia adalah Luhan, teman yang selalu menemaniku selama seminggu ini.

"Hi Baek" ucapnya.

aku membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua alisku, dapat aku lihat ia hanya tersenyum, akupun menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian pelajaran berlangsung.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan khitmat dan jangan lupakan hadiah terakhir yang diberikan dari kegiatan tadi, yahh apalagi kalau bukan tugas, i think tugasnya cukup sulit untuk kukerjakan seorang dan sebuah lampu menyala tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalaku.

[ Creeping In Your Heart ]

Setelah mengantri untuk mengambil makanan bersama murid lainnya, Aku dan Luhan berjalan dan memilih sebuah meja di sudut dekat dengan jendela sebagai tempat yang cocok untukku dan Luhan menyantap makanan kami.

Aku dan Luhan berbincang berbagai hal selama kami menyantap makanan masing-masing. Sampai sesuatu yang beberapa menit lalu terancang di otakku ku lampirkan ke Luhan.

"Lu? ngerjain tugasnya bersama yah, kamu maukan?" Aku mulai menyantap makananku lalu kemudian menatap Luhan yang tak memberiku respon apapun.

"Lulu~"

"Wae? Jangan tatap aku dengan mata puppymu itu. Itu sangat menyulitkan ku untuk berkata tidak"

"Assa! ku anggap itu sebagai ia" Saking gembiranya aku tak tahu suaraku yang kurasa sudah sangat kecil mampu membuat beberapa orang yang berdekatan dengan meja kami menoleh dan memberi tatapan aneh.

"Baek pelankan suaramu, itu membuatku malu di tatapi beberapa orang" Luhan berbisik ke arahku sambil memplototkan matanya ke aku.

"Kau fikir kau saja apa yang malu, tidak tahu saja kalau aku juga sedang menahan malu Lu" tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang masih memandang ke arah kami aku menyantap kembali makanan ku.

"Makanya sudah berapa kali kubilang un_"

"Oke arasseo, Kau bener bener terlihat seperti ib_" Aku memandang ke Luhan tanpa sadar mataku juga menatap sosok yang tak asing dimataku berada jauh di belakang Luhan berdiri tegak dengan gayanya yang selalu ku perhatikan selama seminggu ini menatap ke arahku "Chan-yeol?"

"Chanh apa?" Luhan mengernyit tak paham.

"Chanyeol Lu" Aku tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya di sekolah. Ia masih memandangku namun detik berikutnya kulihat seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol lalu mengajaknya beranjak dari kantin.

Ada yang aneh dengan perasaan ku saat kulihat sosok Chanyeol, senang atau marah kah? entahlah aku tak bisa membedakan nya.

Aku masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol, dapat ku lihat ia berbincang bincang dengan beberapa kawannya dan si wanita tadi yang terlihat begitu akrab. Memperhatikan Chanyeol membuatku membuang nafas berat. Sampai sebuah tangan melayang dan bergerak-gerak di depan wajahku membuatku sadar dan menoleh ke sang empunya "Heeellooooo Baek~" Luhan menoleh sejenak kebelakang lalu kembali melirik ke arahku.

"Siapa tadi yang kau bicarakan Baek, aku yakin kau berbicara tentang chann.. channn apa tadi yahh"Luhan tampak terlihat berpikir aku hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkahnya.

"Sudahlah Lu, tak usah kau fikirkan. Hanya seseorang yang tak mengenalku" Ku teguk air mineral ku lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan, aku berjalan menaruh nampan makananku lalu beralih ke wastafel untuk mencuci tanganku terlebih dahulu. Sedari tadi kudengar luhan yang terus memanggil namaku, namun aku tak ada mood buat monoleh dan menanggapinya.

"Yyak Baek! kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku" Luhan yang sudah berdiri di sampingku langsung melempariku sergahannya.

"Hanya seseorang yang tak kukenal dan juga tak mengenalku"

Sambil berlalu meninggalkanku, kulihat Luhan menutup kupingnya "Aku tak dengar itu, pokoknya kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku"

Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala, aku masih membasuh tanganku sampai suaranya kembali menerpa rongga telingaku.

"Yyak Baek! mau sampai kapan kau membasuh tanganmu itu. Cepat! pelajaran sudah mau di mulai!"

[ Creeping In Your Heart ]

Langit jingga yang mulai nampak di ufuk timur menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai sejam yang lalu.

Well, salahkan Luhan yang memintaku menemaninya menjadi anak sok baik dan sok pintar untuk membantu merangkum nilai yang disuruhnya oleh wali kelas kami.

Dan disini lah diriku, duduk manis di halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Berjalan ke halte bus terdekat dari sekolah dan menunggu bus memakan waktu setengah jam. Aku benar-benar mengutuk Luhan, yang seenak jidat meninggalkan ku karena sopirnya telah menjemput nya terlebih dahulu. yahh walaupun dia sempat menawarkanku tumpangan, dan entah malaikat apa yang membisikku sehingga aku menolaknya dengan alasan arah jalan rumah kami berbeda, dan persetan dengan itu semua, aku benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang. sangat.

Ku lirik jam yang ada di ponselku, tak lama ponselku bergetar lalu kemudian muncul notifikasi pesan. Bisa kutebak, itu pasti dari ibuku. Dan benar saja itu benar dia.

'Kenapa kau belum pulang Byunnie? Ibu mencemaskanmu'

Terbesit rasa hangat menjalar di dadaku, eheii ibuku benar-benar sedang mengkhawatirkan ku. tanpa menunggu lama, kubalas pesan ibu.

'tak kusangka ibu mengkhawatirkan ku, hehe. Jangan cemas bu aku sekarang sedang perjalanan pulang. nanti kuceritakan setelah tiba dirumah..'

ku tekan tombol send, dan semenit kemudian ponselku kembali bergetar.

'ibu siapa yang tak mengkhawatirkan anaknya pulang telat seperti ini tanpa informasi. cepatlah pulang, ibu benar-benar akan membakar poster ZEiN milikmu jika kau sampai larut malam'

aku bergidik ngeri membaca pesan ibu, seolah olah ia sedang berada di depanku dan mengancamku dengan jurus handalnya, walaupun begitu aku seperti anak lainnya, sangat menyayangi ibuku.

sudah hampir 30 menit namun bus yang kutunggu belum juga tiba, warna kemerahan di ufuk timur mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Kulirik ponselku lagi, sudah hampir jam 7 malam. Dan sekarang sangat kusesali tawaran Luhan tadi, ohh andai saja waktu dapat berputar.

setelah 45 menitan aku menunggu dengan gelisah, bus yang akan kutumpangi tiba. Aku merubah posisi tasku dan menggendong nya di depan.

Setelah membayar dengan kartu, seperti biasa aku akan mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. kulirik kesegala penjuru bus, hanya ada 3 penumpang, yaitu aku, seorang wanita dengan setelan yang rapi dan satu anak kecil di pangkuannya dan bisa ku tebak itu adalah sepasang ibu dan anak.

Pandanganku kemudian beralih pada pegangan di langit-langit bus, membuatku merasa berbeda karena tak ada sosoknya. yups. sosok. Park. Chanyeol.

Aku merasa tidak adil, aku mengetahui namanya tanpa adanya perkenalan, dan dia? bisa kutebak pastinya tidak mengetahui namaku ataupun diriku. Namun mungkin bisa jadi ia juga mengetahui namaku bukan, aku juga memasang nametag diseragam sekolahku. seminggu ini walau sekali pastinya ia membacanya atau pernah membacanya. Ais aku rasa ia tidak bisa membaca, melihat bagaimana penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan. yah aku yakin itu. Eh? tunggu sebentar. kenapa seketika aku memikirkan lelaki itu? aiss jinjja bodoh. bodohnya diriku. dia kenal diriku saja tidak.

Aku mencoba menghilangkan dirinya dari pikiranku dengan headset yang sudah terpasang di kedua telingaku. Ku putar lagu ZEiN favoritku dan menaikkan volumenya hingga full, selebihnya aku membiarkan diriku terlelap.

Perjalanan hingga halte terdekat rumahku memakan 20 menitan, dapat kurasakan sudah dua kali bus berhenti, mungkin mengambil penumpang lainnya. Dan saat ini sudah kali ketiganya. dan satu pemberhentian lagi maka diriku akan tiba di halte dekat rumah.

2 menit setelah bus kembali berjalan, aku yang masih setia memejamkan mata dan memeluk tasku, mulai merasakan seseorang mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tepat di sampingku. Tak kuhiraukan dan diriku masih setia menyenandungkan dalam hati lagu ZEiN.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang badanku. Mungkin karena aku tak menghiraukannya makanya ia menarik paksa headsetku.

Walaupun begitu tindakannya benar-benar tidak sopan!

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke samping "yyaakk! kenapa ka_" What the!!!!!!!!!!!! "Chan-yeol?"

Chanyeol? dia Park? Chanyeol? yah aku masih ingat jelas wajahnya, bisa kuyakini itu memang dia, wajahnya yang sangat dekat denganku duduk tepat di sampingku, menatapku lekat dengan kedua bola matanya. Dia yang selama seminggu ini terus terjebak bersamaku di bus yang sama. But why? Why hes gonna home?

Dapat kulihat matanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Kau?_"

Ohh ini pertama kali nya kudengar suaranya, suara baritonenya begitu berat namun sangat pas bila ia yang mengucapkannya.

"Kenapa bisa tau namaku?"

Zerrrtt!

Bagai disambar petir, aku baru sadar bahwa tadi aku baru saja mengucapkan. menyebutkan. namanya. secara. langsung. dan. tanpa. kusadari.

Oe-oettokkeeee?!...

[ Creeping In Your Heart ]

"Aku pulang!" aku membuka kedua sepatuku, setelahnya berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dapat kulihat ibu yang masih mengenakan apron dan spatula di tangannya keluar dari arah dapur.

"Byunnie? dari mana saja kau nak?"

Kulirik ibu sejenak, lalu kurebahkan diriku ke sofa. Suara langkah kaki mendekat nampak terdengar jelas.

"Yyak tuan Byun, kalau ibu sedang bertanya seharusnya kau menjawabnya"

"Eihh waeyo bu?" Kuangkat tanganku lalu kuselipkan di kepala kujadikan sebagai bantalan.

"Darimana saja kau tuan Byunnie yang terhormat? apakah kau tak lihat ibumu ini menunggumu sedari tadi dengan perasaan gelisah"

"Bu? kenapa kau melankronis sekali. Aku tadi cuman memban_" Tanpa sadar aku mengendus-enduskan penciumanku, dan bau tak asing nampak kurasa "Ibu masak ceker pedas merah? eihh sedap sekali baunya"

"Astaga! masakan Ibu" Ibu dengan cepat kembali ke arah dapur, belum sempat ia memasuki dapur ia kembali berbalik memandangku.

"Byunnie sebaiknya kau ke kamarmu sekarang, bersihkan dirimu setelah itu lekas turun dan makan malam, Ayah tak lama lagi akan pulang"

"Nee..." Aku mengambil tasku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar yang terletak di lantai dua. Ohh my lovely room. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur dapat kurasakan bantal dan seprai ku yang terasa dingin dan itu membuatku nyaman saat mataku rasanya ingin mengarungi mimpi, seketika kejadian tadi membuatku terlonjak. Ohh sial! itu sangat sangat me. ma. lu. kan. kuambil bantal dan coba ku tutupi kepalaku dan bergerak kesana kemari diatas kasur. sesuatu menghentikan ku sampai

Bruukk!

"Ahkk appo" ku elus-elus pantatku yang sakitnya bukan main. tapi seketika ingatan itu kembali, rasa sakitnya seketika hilang tergantikan rasa malu.

*flashback*

"Kau? kenapa bisa tau namaku?"

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah luar jendela, mencoba bertindak bahwa aku tak mengenal-memang tak mengenal- lelaki yang sedang duduk disampingku dan ohh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terus menatap kearahku.

"Hey," Ia kembali berucap.

Ku yakinkan diriku untuk bertindak biasa saja walau sebenarnya sekujur tubuhku sudah dipenuhi peluh-peluh keringat yang tersembunyi di balik seragamku.

"Ahh maaf, tadi anda bilang apa"

Dapat kulihat keningnya sedikir berkerut dan sedikit memicingkan mata bulatnya.

"Kau? tau namaku bukan. Kau menyebutkannya tadi"

Sial! kenapa lelaki ini membahas kejadian tadi, aku tak tau harus berkata apa untuk menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak. ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menarik headsetku kasar, itu sangat tidak sopan jika kau ingin tau" Ku coba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahh itu, aku minta maaf. tapi sedari tadi aku sudah memanggilmu namun kau tak meresponku" Ia berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, belum sempat aku kembali bertanya ia lebih dulu mengajukannya.

"Tapi kurasa dan sangat nyata kau.. menyebutkan namaku tadi" Ia berucap dengan nada senduh.

Ohh apakah tidak ada pembahasan lainnya, aku benar-benar tak tau harus berucap apa.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengucapkannya tadi, aku harap kau pah_"

"Kau bilang apa?" Ia memplototkan mataku seolah memintaku dengan cepat membalas ucapannya.

"Hah?" Aku bingung. sumpah.

"Kau menyebutkannya barusan. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. itu namaku"

Zertt!

Petir kedua mengenaiku lagi. Oh no! dan sekali lagi kenapa aku tak sadar menyebutkannya dan itu sangat nyata dan suaraku yang kurasa cukup didengar oleh para penumpang lainnya tak tau harus mengelak apa lagi.

Ku lihat kesekitaran jendela, dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat rumahku. tanpa ku hiraukan Chanyeol. Aku kemudian berdiri dan buru-buru keluar dari bus tersebut.

ia sempat menahan tanganku saat ku coba melewatinya.

"Maaf, tapi saya harus turun. Kita bicara lain kali saja okey" Ku lepaskan genggaman tangannya secara perlahan.

Dan lagi, aku mengutuk diriku yang berucap seperti itu, secara tak langsung berarti aku meminta Chanyeol untuk berbincang lagi denganku bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CREEPING**

 **IN**

 **YOUR**

 **HEART**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TBC]**

 _Next or End?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengucapkannya tadi, aku harap kau pah_"_

 _"Kau bilang apa?" Ia memplototkan mataku seolah memintaku dengan cepat membalas ucapannya._

 _"Hah?" Aku bingung. sumpah._

 _"Kau menyebutkannya barusan. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. itu namaku"_

 _Zertt!_

 _Petir kedua mengenaiku lagi. Oh no! dan sekali lagi kenapa aku tak sadar menyebutkannya dan itu sangat nyata dan suaraku yang kurasa cukup didengar oleh para penumpang lainnya tak tau harus mengelak apa lagi._

 _Ku lihat kesekitaran jendela, dan dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku. Bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat rumahku. tanpa ku hiraukan Chanyeol. Aku kemudian berdiri dan buru-buru keluar dari bus tersebut._ _ia sempat menahan tanganku saat ku coba melewatinya._

 _"Maaf, tapi saya harus turun. Kita bicara lain kali saja okey" Ku lepaskan genggaman tangannya secara perlahan._

 _Dan lagi, aku mengutuk diriku yang berucap seperti itu, secara tak langsung berarti aku meminta Chanyeol untuk berbincang lagi denganku bukan?_

_

.

.

.

By ememlight

 ** _Creeping In Your Heart_**

Main Cast:

Baekhyun Chanyeol

Other cast:

Exo members and find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.

Rate:

T

Summary:

Berawal dari kenekatan Baekhyun untuk menaiki bus pergi maupun pulang sekolah, membawa dia bertemu Chanyeol yang selama seminggu selalu saja berdiri disampingnya menggenggam pegangan pada langit-langit Bus.

Disclaimer:

Isi cerita seutuhnya hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author emem, apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan, All Cast seutuhnya milik SM dan TYME

Note:

Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? Please don't be siders tinggalkan review.

PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T REMAKE, DON'T COPY.

.

.

.

_

 **Chapter 2**

Pagi sedikit bersahabat, walaupun beberapa hari lagi memasuki musim dingin tak menghiraukan diriku untuk tak berangkat kesekolah, dan disinilah diriku di halte bus dekat rumah, menunggu bus menjadi rutinitas harianku. Aku memakai sweater berwarna coklat hadiah natalku tahun lalu dari ibu, dan sebenarnya Ibu juga yang memaksa ku memakainya tadi pagi. Dipaksa. Dan itu sangat dengan embel-embel ancaman handalannya.

Detik demi detik kuarungi dengan debaran jantungku yang kurasa persis saat aku di bus dua hari lalu bersama dia. Park Chanyeol. Hmm mungkin karena aku tak berani menemuinya. Entahlah.

Beberapa orang pekerja kantoran, pelajar, dan lainnya melirik jamnya masing-masing sama halnya denganku yang sedang menunggu bus tiba tidak lama lagi.

Dan benar, beberapa lama kemudian bus yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba, dan debaran jantungku semakin tak karuan. Kuambil tempat duduk di tempat seperti biasanya.

Biasanya dia. Park Chanyeol. Akan naik ke bus di halte berikutnya. Aku tak tau harus mengatakan apa nantinya jika ia kembali bertanya seperti kemarin. Dan lagi aku merutuki kebodohan yang kulakukan kemarin. Kuakui itu benar-benar bodoh diriku sangatlah bodoh dan bahkan kulakukan dua kali dan kalau aku mengelak kupastikan dia pasti berfikir aku itu orang yang sangat-sangat aneh.

Eih Jinjja.

Tiba-tiba seseorang di belakangku menepuk bahuku, debaran jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan. Dengan sekuat hati, ku beranikan diriku untuk menoleh.

Kutatap dia yang sedang menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Maaf dek, Jangan membenturkan kepalamu di jendela terus menerus. Bayiku sedang mencoba untuk tidur" ia agak berbisik.

Aku cuman mengangguk, dan sedikit membungkuk kepada seorang wanita yang kuperkirakan berusia 30an lebih dengan anak bayi digendongannya dan anak sekolah dasar disampingnya.

Itu sedikit membuatku lega, aku kira itu adalah Dia. Park Chanyeol. Aku bilang sedikit kan dan selebihnya lagi menahan malu, pasalnya beberapa pasang mata di bus sedang menatap ke arahku, mungkinkah mereka memandangku sedari tadi. Aku tak merasa terlalu membuat kebisingan sedari tadi. Eih entahlah ini sangat memalukan.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya bus berhenti, namun dia. Park Chanyeol. belum juga terlihat dari eksistensiku. Dan satu pemberhentian lagi maka aku akan tiba di sekolah.

Yeah hatiku sungguh lega dan akupun merasa senang. Harusnya. Tapi yang kurasakan sekarang sesuatu yang lain. Khawatir mungkin.

Ayolah, aku merasa aneh karena kali pertamanya aku di bus dan aku tak mendapati sosoknya di sampingku bergelantungan di pegangan bus, itu aneh. Dan aku rasa aku tak suka. _But why?_

Seharusnya aku senang bukan, soalnya tak ada pertanyaan darinya yang dapat membuatku kikuk dan nampak bodoh, namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang perasaanku coba lontarkan, mungkin kecewa karena tak mendapati sosoknya selama 2 hari ini.

 **[CIYH]**

Perpustakaan nampak lenggang, hanya ada beberapa orang dengan sesuatu yang membingkai matanya.

Aku yang baru saja memasuki kelas, seketika ditarik Luhan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam.

Menolak? Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi apalah gunanya telinga Luhan, ia tak mendengar satupun penolakanku. Dengan berat hati akupun menemaninya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku memasuki perpustakaan, eh perpustakaan sekolah ini maksudku kalau perpustakaan lainnya aku sering berkunjung pastinya. Sama dengan perpustakaan lainnya, ruangan ini dipenuhi buku dengan rak-rak yang tersusun rapi.

"Baek kau tunggu sebentar yah, aku mau meminjam beberapa buku lagi. Awas kalau kau kabur. Ingat, ini juga ada kaitannya sama tugas yang kemarin" Luhan berbicara dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung terus kearahku.

Aku lalu mengatupkan jari telunjuknya,

"Iya Luhan-ssi" dan tersenyum sepaksa mungkin.

Aku berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong rak buku, eksistensiku mendapati seorang pria yang sedang duduk dan terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa buku di depannya serta seorang perempuan yang aku sangat ingat jelas wajahnya itu sedang berdiri disampingnya. Dia perempuan yang bersama Chanyeol kemarin.

Aku lalu menarik satu buku dan membacanya ditempat. Pura-pura lebih tepatnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai antarkan ini ke kelasku yah, hmm maukan?" Perempuan itu berucap manja

Aku menunggu si pria kembali berucap,

"I-iyah Seulgi-ssi"

Aku sempat berfikir itu adalah dia. Park Chanyeol. Tapi itu hanya terjadi seperkian detik karena aku masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas gaya pria tersebut.

Ada perasaan lega saat kutau ternyata itu bukan dia sedang bersama perempuan itu di sudut perpustakaan ini.

"Oke kalau gitu aku tunggu yah manis" perempuan tadi menepuk pundak si lelaki. Dapat kulihat si lelaki tersenyum bahagia, mungkin karena diberlakukan lembut dengan perempuan itu, kuakui perempuan itu memang cantik dengan mata kucing serta rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai, sebagian pria disekolah pasti menyukainya. Sebagian karena aku juga seorang pria namun aku tak menyukainya.

Aku sempat melirik perempuan tadi yang berlalu dihadapanku, dapat kulihat ia mengusap tangannya pada roknya yang sangat pendek itu dan berdecih pelan.

"Baek?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati luhan dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.

"Eh iya, kau sudah selesai Lu"

"Hmm iya. kau, mau meminjam buku itu juga" ia menunjuk kearah buku yang sedang ku pegang "Buku tentang.. Pembuahan pada rahim?"

Apa?! kucoba membalik buku, membaca sampulnya dan pantas saja sedari tadi aku memandang isi gambar buku ini dengan tatapan aneh ternyata judulnya begitu. Eih dengan cepat aku menaruhnya lagi di rak buku. Aku dapat melihat Luhan yang sedang terkikik di sampingku

"Tidak! yasudah kalau sudah selesai ayo kembali ke kelas" aku memperbaiki letak tasku yang masih bertengger dipunggungku lalu berlalu melewati Luhan. Aku menahan malu kalau ingin tahu.

"Yyak tunggu Baek" ia berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya denganku. "hmm.. tak kusangka kau ternyata suka... baca hmm yang begitu-begitu Baek. Hahahah"

Eih sialan si Luhan ini! Setelah mengatai dan menertawakanku ia berlalu meninggalkan ku dengan wajah merona sempurna. Aku tak tau ternyata Luhan sebaik itu.

 **[CIYH]**

Mansion Luhan ternyata lebih besar dari perkiraanku, lebih besar dan bagus dari rumahku pastinya. Aku memandangi takjub seisi rumahnya dengan warna gradasi putih dan krem, itu tampak sangat mewah. Tak kusangka Luhan yang notabennya sangat menyebalkan punya mansion seluas ini.

Aku memasuki kamar luhan yang juga jauh lebih luas dan bagus dari kamarku, Setelah menyuruhku untuk menunggunya karena Luhan ada keperluan sebentar, aku memilih duduk di kasur Luhan yang pastinya sudah diperbolehkan oleh sang empunya, aku cuman mengangguk dan menyuruhnya agar tak terlalalu lama.

Menunggu Luhan membuatku sadar, ternyata mobil yang mengantar Luhan selalu dan mengantar kami berdua tadi adalah mobil Maserati granturismo yang harganya entah mencapai berapa. Aku lalu mengambil ponselku di dalam tas lalu mulai men-searching harga dari mobil tersebut. Dan wow yang bener saja, itu sempat membuatku termenung cukup lama menghitung digit angka pada harganya. Aku masih tak menyangka ternyata Luhan itu orang kaya, dan kuyakini sudah memiliki harta warisannya sendiri.

Dari pada memikirkan harta kekayaan Luhan, aku hampir saja lupa mengabari ibuku. Dengan cepat aku mengirimi ibuku pesan.

 _'Ibuku sayang, pulang sekolah tadi aku langsung kerumah Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Jadi jangan mencemaskanku yah heheh'_

Luhan kembali dengan seorang maid dibelakangnya yang membawa sebuah nampan berisi soda dan makanan ringan. Setelah maid itu menaruh bawaanya, ia lalu pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Ya sudah Baek, ayo kita mulai tugasnya"

Aku cuman mengangguk, lalu menghampiri Luhan yang sudah duduk di karpet berbulu halus bewarna hitam itu.

"Lu, tak kusangka ternyata kau adalah orang kaya" Aku mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasku.

Luhan sedikit terkikik "Memangnya kau menyangkaku sebagai apa Baek?"

"Yaah orang yang biasa, yang sekiranya sepantaran sama aku mungkin. Hehehe" aku tertawa canggung.

"Sudahlah tak usah kau fikirkan, aku harap dengan kau tau tak mebuatmu canggung untuk berteman denganku Baek"

"Okede"

Kami lalu melanjutkan apa tujuan sebenarnya kami kesini, yaitu belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sesekali aku akan bertanya kepada Luhan sesuatu yang tak kupahami dan sebaliknya aku juga menjawab pertanyaan Luhan selama aku mengetahui jawabannya.

Mungkin karena aku dan Luhan terlalu lelah setelah pulang dari sekolah dan lanjut belajar, tanpa sadar aku dan Luhan tertidur diatas karpet dengan beberapa buku berserakan.

Ponselku bergetar, membuatku tersadar dari tidurku. Ku lirik ke arah Luhan, ia masih terlelap. Setelahnya ku ambil ponselku yang tak jauh dariku, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat menatap jam yang terpampang nyata di ponselku.

Astaga sudah lewat jam 10 malam pantas saja terdapat 21 panggilan tak terjawab dan 4 pesan masuk, aku merenung sejenak lalu membuka notifikasi dari Ibu oh dan ada dari Ayahku juga.

 _'Baekkie kenapa kau belum pulang?_ ''

 _'Baek sudah jam berapa ini kenapa kau belum pulang juga?!'_

 _'Baek ayahmu sudah pulang, dan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ibu dan ayah?!!'_

 _'Tuan Byun, ibu dan ayahmu sedang mencemaskanmu sekarang. Cepatlah pulang!'_

Aku bergidik ngeri membaca pesan ibu, tak menunggu waktu lama aku lalu menekan gambar telepon berwarna hijau pada kontak Ibu. Dering beberapa kali sampai..

 _"Yyak Baekkie dimana kau sekarang!"_ Aku sempat menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga, tak kusangka akan mendengar teriakan ibu yang membuatku sedikit terlonjak dari tempatku duduk.

Dapat kulihat, Luhan mulai menggeliat dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eih ibu membuatku kaget, aku masih dirumah Luhan bu,"

Luhan sedang menatap kearahku dan memberi gestur bibir seolah 'siapa yang menelpon?' Dan ku jawab pula dengan gaya yang sama 'ibuku' Luhan hanya manggut-manggut.

 _"Kau yang membuat Ayah dan ibumu kaget, yasudah sekarang kau cepat pulang. Ayahmu akan menjemputmu sebut saja alamat rumah temanmu itu"_

Aku sedikit menjauhkan ponselku, "Lu, alamat rumahmu ini apa?"

"Kenapa memangnya Baek?"

"Ibuku yang memintanya, Ayahku akan datang menjemputku sekarang"

"Wh-what? Ehe tak usah Baek biar supirku saja yang mengantarmu pulang, aku tak ingin merepotkan ayamu"

"Tapi Ayahku pastinya yang tak mau direpotkan olehmu"

"Eih kau benar-benar, kemarikan ponselmu biar aku yang berbicara ke ibumu"

Aku lalu memberi luhan ponselku, ia benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan ibuku. Setelah di bujuk oleh Luhan akhirnya Ayah dan Ibuku mengiyakan tawarannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar yah Baek, aku mau menemui tuan Choi dan memberitahunya"

Tuan Choi adalah Sopir pribadinya Luhan, ia yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput Luhan kemanapun ia pergi.

"Ehh Lu?"

Luhan yang berada di ambang pintu lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Ya ada apa Baek?"

Aku lalu berjalan menghampiriku Luhan, "Hmm toiletmu dimana? Aku kebelet pipis hehe"

"Eih aku kira ada apa. hmm berhubung toilet ku sedang di perbaiki, kau bisa menggunakan toilet diujung sudut itu" Luhan menunjuk pintu putih yang ada di sudut, aku lalu mengangguk.

Luhan sedang menuruni tangga, sedangkan aku menuju ke arah toilet dengan sedikit berlari.

Aku mulai membuka knop pintunya, tapi.. oh apa yang salah dengan pintu ini, kenapa pintunya tak mau terbuka? Eih sial, padahal aku sudah kebelet sekali. Aku lalu membuka knopnya dengan agak keras. Apa mungkin pintunya terkunci? Aku lalu mengedor-ngedor pintu toilet itu.

"Haloo? Apa ada orang didalam?" Aku menempelkan telingaku dipintu, namun tak ada sahutan yang kudengar.

Eiihh aku lalu berbalik, memandang kearah tangga, memikirkan toilet lain yang ada di mansion Luhan yang luas ini. Tapi aku putus asa, mana mungkin aku berkeliaran di mansion Luhan, di sangkanya nanti aku maling lagi.

Aku benar-benar sudah tak dapat menahan lagi, kemudian aku berbalik lagi dan..

 _*bruk_

Awkk! Kepalaku menabrak pintu toilet. Itu sedikit sakit. tapi eih.. sejak kapan pintu toiletnya jadi sedekat ini? Dan aku tak tau ternyata pintu toilet Luhan agak hangat dan... harum? Eheh?!

Aku tak tau kenapa seketika yang muncul di pikiranku adalah dada bidang? Apa mungkin? Dan bagaimana bisa?

Aku lalu mendongak ke atas, dan sapuan pandanganku pertama kali ke wajah tampan luar biasa serta rambut yang masih meneteskan beberapa air.

I-iit itu DIA! PARK CHANYEOL!

Ta-tapii bagaimana bisa ia disini? Di mansion Luhan? Di depan toilet Luhan? Di depanku dengan dada bidang telanjang dengan beberapa ototnya yang nampak dan agak basah, kulirik ke arah bawah, ohh aku merasa lega ia melilitkan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya.

Aku kembali mendongak menatap matanya, membuktikan kalau itu adalah Dia, dan benar saja itu memang dia. Park Chanyeol.

Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi sekarang dengan posisi seperti ini dan tatapannya yang juga terlihat kaget dan heran, membuatku membatu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya dan beralih kearah benda putih yang sedang terbuka. Dengan cepat aku berlalu meninggalkan dia yang masih berdiam diri dan berlari cepat memasuki toilet lalu menguncinya.

Persetan dengan terkagetnya aku tadi, aku harus menuntaskan sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku ngompol di celana.

Aku memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin, Eih apa-apaan dengan wajahku ini dan oh tunggu sebentar apa ini berwarna putih diujung mataku? Aku menyingkirkan lalu mengamatinya sebentar dan aku baru sadar tentang apa yang terjadi barusan.

Tiiidaaaak! Jangan bilang tadi aku bertatapan mata dengan dia seperti ini. Memalukan. Memalukan. Memaluukaaaaaaaan!.

 _*tok tok tok_

"Baek? Kau sudah selesai?" Itu Luhan.

Aku lalu keluar memandang kepenjuru arah dan hanya mendapati luhan, ahh mungkin tadi aku hanya berkhayal efek-efek bangun tidur mungkin? Tapi itu sangat nyata bodoh! Eih sudahlah. Lupakan.

"A-ada apa Lu?" Aku dan Luhan kembali berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Baek, Pak Choi sedang keluar ia ada urusan hmm kayaknya ia tak bisa mengantarmu pulang deh Baek"

Aku membereskan semua buku-buku dan peralatan lainnya ke dalam tasku. "Ohh begituyah.. hmm tak apa berikan saja alamatmu biar aku menyuruh Ayahku menjemputku"

"Eih mau ditaruh dimana mukaku, aku tadi sudah meminta izin ke orang tuamu. Aku mengingatkan kalau kau lupa"

"Ya sudah biar aku naik bus saja," aku melirik jam tanganku "masih ada bus yang berarah kerumahku, sekitar lima belas menit lagi"

"Kau gila Baek, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu naik bus malam-malam begini"

"Lah terus aku harus pulang bagaimana? Apa kau menyuruhku bermalam hari ini, aku menjawab tidak Lu!"

Luhan sedikit terkikik "Hehe maunya sih begitu Baek, tapi aku sudah janji ke orantuamu akan mengantarkan anak kesayangannya pulang dengan selamat sentosa"

Aku sedikit bingung, "Lalu? Jangan bilang kau yang akan mwngantarku? Kau kan tidak tau mengendarai mobil Lu?"

"Hehe Bukan aku, tapi Chanyeol hyung yang akan mengantarmu"

Wh-what!

"C-chanyeol? Hyuung?!"

Luhan sedikit mengernyit, kayaknya dia sedikit heran dengan ekspresi terkejutku. "Ia Chanyeol hyung, Baek. Kau ingat aku kan pernah mengatakan kepadamu tentang sepupuku. Nah Chanyeol itu sepupuku, memangnya kau tak berpapasan dengannya? aku lihat tadi ia berdiri di depan toilet"

Aku membola tak percaya, mana aku tahu sepupu yang dimaksud Luhan adalah dia. Park Chanyeol.

Luhan seharian ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut dengan beberapa kejutannya.

"Baek, halooo~"

"Ehh iya ada apa?"

"Sebaiknya kau siap-siap baek, Chanyeol hyung juga sedang bersiap-siap"

"A-apa? Hehe aku rasa kau tak perlu mengantarku Lu, biar aku naik tak-"

"Kau sudah siap?"

Su-suara itu? Suara beratnya? Itu suaranya dia. Park Chanyeol.

 _So.._ apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, diantar Chanyeol pulang? Bisa-bisa aku mati kutu menahan gugup. Inginku berteleportasi sekarang juga!!!.

 _Help me now!!_

Entah aku meminta pertolongan kepada siapa, Tuhan? mungkin tidak, karena pertolongan apa yang akan diberikananya padaku, menghilang? aku harap sih. Namun bagaimana dengan kedua orang ini? kupastikan ia akan pingsan ditempat, kaget mengira diriku adalah hantu. Eih jinjja!

.

.

.

 **CREEPING**

 **IN**

 **YOUR**

 **HEART**

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

bacot:

thanks for fav, foll, and revieww:")

thalangheoo smwanyaa hehehhe~


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku update yee! lama banget dah wkwk... mian soalnya aku selingan update sama ff ku yang satunya lagi. jadi yah gitu dehh.. makasih udah pap dan pol ehh dan ripiuww jugaa dan mian aku gk balas soalnya ak gak tau caranya. lol._

 _udah ahh bacot._

 _enjoy the story and sorry for typo wkwkw_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

"Kau sudah siap?"

Su-suara itu? Suara beratnya? Itu suaranya dia. Park Chanyeol.

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah pintu memandangi dia yang sedang bersandar dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat. Cih apa-apaan gayanya dia itu. Kaos hitam polos dilapisi jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua serta celana jeans biru navi dengan sobekan di lututnya, eih sok keren sekali.

Eheh di berjalan ke arah kami, "Haruskah aku bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal, "Ahh itu, Aku sudah siap. Tapiㅡ"

Ingin sekali aku berkata bahwa ia tak usah mengantarku pulang, tapi dilihat dari penampilannya yang memang benar-benar sudah siap mengantarku pulang, membuatku memendam kalimat penolakan itu.

"Tapi apa?" Itu Luhan yang sedang memandang ke arahku.

"Tapi apa yah tadi hehe aku lupa, Yasudah kau Chanㅡmaaf Chan siapa tadi?" Dan entah kenapa aku mengatakan itu, yang dapat kulihat Luhan menatapku dengan sedikit mengernyit kan dahi sedangkan makhluk tinggi menjulang ini menatap ku seolah ia menahan tawanya.

Si tinggi berdehem "Yasudah kalau begitu mari kita berkenalan, kau mungkin tak mau diantar pulang oleh orang yang tak mengenalmu bukan" Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke aku, "Aku, PARK. CHANYEOL"

Dapat kudengar ia begitu menekan saat ia mengucapkan namanya, cukup lama aku memandang tangannya yang kurasa besar sekali dan tampak kokoh dari tanganku. Fikirku, tanganku bisa saja remuk dalam satu genggaman saja ditangannya itu.

"Hmm aku. byunbaekhyun" berbeda dengannya aku agak memelankan pada bagian namaku. Aku lalu menjabak tangannya dan ohh yang benar saja tanganku benar-benar tenggelam dalam genggaman nya dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku menghangat, itu nyaman saat tanganku di genggam olehnya. Tapi aku cepat-cepat menarik kembali tanganku saat kurasa jempol tangannya mulai sedikit bergerak.

"Oke, yasudah Baekhyun. Mari biar Park Chanyeol mengantar kau pulang," Dan lagi ia menekankan namanya dengan tegas, "Kutunggu kau di bawah, oke" Lanjutnya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar Luhan.

Aku hanya mengangguk, setelah aku menunggu Luhan mengganti baju seragamnya dengan piyama, aku lalu menuju pintu depanㅡohh sebelumnya Luhan mengambil jaket hoodie warna abu tua miliknya yang tergeletak di samping ranjang.

Katanya, walau aku memakai sweater coklat hadiah ibu, itu akan membuatku tetap dinginㅡdan tanpa banyak tanya walaupun aku cukup bingung sebenarnya aku memakainya saja.

Saat kupakai jaketnya, itu nampak sangat kebesaran buatku. Hingga ujung bawahnya hampir menyentuh lututku, kulirik Luhan yang terkikik melihatku.

"Lu lihat, ini kebesaran. Apakau tak punya yang lain?" Ucapku sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

"Kau pakai yang itu saja, kau terlihat imut memakainya"

"Imut? Yak! Apa apaan kau ini, kau sedang mengerjai ku yah?" Aku berkacak pinggang.

Lagi, Luhan hanya terkikik, "Eih pakai yang itu saja aku tak sanggup mencarikanmu yang lain. Chanyeol hyung sedang menunggumu di bawah danㅡohh pasti Ibu dan ayahmu juga sedang menunggumu di rumah. Jadi pakai saja itu, oke"

Setah kupikir-pikir ucapan Luhan memang ada benarnya. Dan satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu, aku paling tidak suka membuat orang menunggu. Maka dari itu aku membiarkan jaket milik Luhan membungkus tubuhku. Setelahnya ia mengajakku kembali untuk turun dan berlalu ke pintu utama mansion miliknya.

Ku coba memperbaiki letak tasku namun panjangnya lengan jaket luhan agak menghalangiku. Aku kembali melirik Jaket yang Luhan pinjamkan tadi. Sejak kapan Luhan punya baju sebesar ini? Dan kenapa ia meminjamkannya? Kurasa ia punya penghangat di mobil miliknya bukan?

Dan semuanya terjawab saat aku sudah berada di depan mansion milik luhan.

"Chanyeol hyung jaket milikmu yang kupinjam minggu lalu kupinjamkan ke Baekhyun, tidak apa-apakan?"

Pantas saja jaket ini kebesaran, ternyata itu punyanya Chanyeol. Eih sialan si Luhan, kenapa bukan miliknya saja yang ia pinjamkan ke aku. Lihat, Chanyeol sampai melihatku dari ujung atas sampai bawahㅡsempat kulihat ia hampir tertawa. Dan pantas saja Luhan meminjamkanku sebuah jaket padahal aku sudah memakai sweater sebab...

"Tentu saja, Kau sudah siap? Ini helmnya"

... aku akan pulang diboncengi Chanyeol naik motor.

Naik.

Motor?

Aku memandang ke arah luhan menuntut sebuah penjelasan sambil memeluk helm yang tadi Chanyeol kasih ke aku.

Bersyukur Luhan adalah orang yang peka dan paham akan arti tatapanku itu, "Ahh aku lupa memberi tahumu, Chanyeol hyung lebih suka mengendarai motor ketimbang mobil," tiba-tiba Luhan mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik "Ia sedikit trauma mengendarai mobil soalnya"

Chanyeol sedang berdiri disamping moge (motor gede) berwana hitam, sedang ia berusaha memakai helm. helm miliknya dan helm yang kupegang sama-sama berwana hitam.

Luhan yang sedang berdiri disamping ku, terlihat sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, ia kedinginan.

"Lu sebaiknya kau masuk deluan saja, disini sangat dingin dan kau hanya memakai piyama tipis itu. Nanti kau terkena flu lagi dan kau tahu orang pertama yang akan tertular itu aku. Jadi cepatlah masuk" Aku berucap sambil mendorong tubuh luhan memasuki pintu utama.

"Ehhe Baek, tak usah mendorongku aku bisa sendiri kok hehe. Makasih yah kau memang perhatian tau saja kalau aku kedinginan. Dan sumpah ini benar-benar dingin" Luhan memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku piyama miliknya, "Kalau begitu hati-hati yah Baek. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke gerbang"

Aku cuman mengangguk, lalu mengibaskan tanganku menyuruhnya lekas masuk.

"Chanyeol hyung, titip Baekhyun yah. Jaga anak orang baik-baik kasian ibu ayahnya sudah menunggu putra kesangannya pulang sedari tadi heheh"

"Luhan!"

Aku melirik Chanyeol dan ia juga melirik ke arahku setelahnya ia melirik Luhan "Sip!"

Luhan sudah berlalu masuk kedalam mansion kembali, dan tinggallah aku dan juga Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di samping moge miliknya.

"Ehem bagaimana kalau sekarang aku mengantarmu pulang?" Chanyeol mencoba mencairkan suasananya dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol lalu menaiki moge miliknya dan menyalakan benda tersebut, aku berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol sambil memakai helm yang tadi di kasih nya ke aku.

Aku kesulitan saat memakainya. Dan kulihat Chanyeol menoleh ke arah ku tanpa kutahu ekspresi apa yang sedang ia tunjukkan sekarang sebab wajahnya tertutupi kaca helm yang gelap.

Tidak.

Dia tidak sedang ingin membantuku.

Karena setelahnya ia meng-gas moge miliknya itu. Aku tahu maksudnya. Ia menyuruhku segera memasang helm dengan benar lalu menaiki moge miliknya. Secara tak langsung ia tidak mau menunggu lama.

Setelah aku mengunci rapat-rapat pengait helm, aku kembali berfikir. Bagaimana caraku menaiki moge ini. Aku rasa itu terlalu tinggi untuk kujangkau. Sedangkan diriku yahh begitulah.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh, mungkin karena ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan menunggu ia membuka kaca helmnya.

"Kenapa kau tak naik, kau tak mau pulang?"

"Bu-bukan begitu aku_"

"Kau tak mau kuantar pulang?" Chanyeol memicingkan mata, ucapannya terdengar agak sinis.

"Aku mau"

"Lantas kenapa kaubelum naik juga?"

"Hmm anu, ituㅡ" Aku melirik Chanyeol dan kudapati ia mengernyit "ㅡaku tak tahu caramenaikinya"

Aku menunduk, malu menatap Chanyeol. Setelahnya dapat kudengar hembusan nafasnya kasar.

"Hei-" aku mengangkat wajahku kembali mentapnya "Kau injak yang ini terlebih dahulu setelahnya kau bisa naik" Chanyeol menunjuk stan kaki yang memang terdapat di sebelah moge miliknya.

Aku tak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, aku langsung mencoba hal yang disuruh Chanyeol tadi. Dan alhasil disinilah aku. Aku duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol yang sedang menjalankan moge miliknya ini.

Kuberitahu satu rahasia.

Bukan rahasia.

Lebih tepatnya aku tak pernah mengalaminya.

Dan sekarang aku mengalaminya.

Ekhem. Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki sepeda motor dan dengan ukuran yang besar.

Dan dia. Park Chanyeol. Orang yang pertama kali mengajakku naik motor. Bukan mengajak tapi mengantar lebih tepatnya.

Tapi yang pasti dia adalah yang pertama. Selama aku hidup 18 tahun aku baru pertama kali menaikinya. Bukan karena aku orang yang kaya, tapi ayahku memang tak pernah mengajakku naik motor sebab sedari dulu kami memang tak pernah memakai motor.

Rasanya luar biasa, ini sedikit menegangkan. Apa karena Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kencang. Sampai sampai jaket kulit miliknya menjadi sasaranku sebagai pengaman walau sedari tadi ia terus berucap hal yang sama. Dan saat berada di persimpangan lampu merah ia me-rem moge miliknya secara mendadak. Alhasil kepalaku membentur punggung belakangnya.

"Yyak! Pelan-pelan Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang lalu membuka kaca helmnya, "Makanya sedari tadi aku menyuruhmu pegangan tapi kau malah menarik jaketku ini terus menerus"

Sontak aku melepaskan pegangan ku pada jaketnya "Lah emang maksud kamu pegangan yang kayak gimana?"

Lampu sudah kembali hijau, dan beberapa kendaraan di belakang mulai membunyikan klakson masing-masing kendaraannya.

Dan kau tahu apa selanjutnya?

Chanyeol menarik tanganku yang satu melingkar ke perutnya dan ia lalu menarik tanganku yang satunya lagi, sehingga aku benar benar melingkari perutnya dengan tanganku iniㅡOhh aku memeluknya. Memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku tak sempat protes, sebab Chanyeol langsung melajukan motornya. Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku yang melingkari perutnya, namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahan tanganku dengan tangan kirinya.

Ehhe, Dia mengendarai motornya satu tangan dengan kecapatan yang kurasa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Aku rasa dia. Park Chanyeol. Ingin membunuhku.

Help me.

Dibilang takut. Aku takut sampai-sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya. Dan pastinya dengan tangan yang masih melingkari perutnya bahkan lebih erat.

"Baekhyun sudah sampai, ehe kau tertidur? buka matamu ayoo"

Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol mengguncang pundakku.

Aku sampai dirumah masih tanpa kusadari, rasanya sangat cepat dan ku rasa tak sampai 10 menit aku tiba. Apa mungkin tadi aku pingsan di jalan makanya aku bisa sampai dengan cepat. Ahh aku rasa tidak. Setelah ku ingat tingkat kecepatan laju moge milik Chanyeol tadi. Itu jadi mungkin.

Aku lalu membuka mataku hal pertama kulihat adalah dia. Park Chanyeol. Karena aku sedikit kaget aku mencoba melirik ke arah lain.

Hmm tempat ini terasa tidak asing, dan tampak sunyi.

Ehe.

Tunggu dulu.

Ini bukan rumahku.

Ini...

"Chanyeol kenapa kau mengantarku ke halte bus?" Aku berkata masih dengan melihat ke sekitaran.

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan, kau terlihat seperti aku sedang ingin menculikmu saja"

Dan sekarang aku menatapnya yang masih setiah menoleh kebelakang, "Lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke aku, sontak aku juga menjauhkan diri darinya "Aku hanya ingat halte ini saat kau turun dari bus. Dan ku ingatkan. Kau tak pernah mengucapkan alamat mu tadi. Dan kurasa rumahmu dekat dari sini. Makanya aku mengantarmu kesini. Jadi sekarang aku harus mengantarmu ke arah mana?"

Aku tersentak dan melepaskan lilitan tanganku dari perutnya.

Aku malu.

Benar juga.

Tapi juga salah.

Kenapa ia tak bertanya alamat ku sebelumnya dan langsung melajukan mogenya.

Iya. Tak sepenuhnya aku salah.

"Kau tak bertanya dari ta_"

"Sstt sebut saja ke arah mana. Tanpa cerewet"

Sial. Dia. Park Chanyeol. Menyebalkan.

Aku manangkup wajahnya yang tertutupi helm lalu mengahadapkannya ke depan.

"Nyalakan motornya, kita hanya perlu berbelok ke sana dan setelahnya kita akan tiba di rumahku"

Dan Chanyeol pun langsung menghidupkan mesin moge miliknya dan mulai melaju seperti yang aku arahkan. Setelah berbelok memasuki gang yang tidak terlalu luas Chanyeol memelankan laju mogenya.

"Rumah yang pagar nya berwarna hijau toska itu adalah rumahku. Yahh yahh disini. Stoopp"

Aku dengan cepat turun dari atas moge milik Chanyeol dan melepas helmnya tepat setelah ia menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Chanyeol," aku berkata seperti itu sambil memberikan helm yang tadi kupake ke dia.

Dan tanpa kuduga Chanyeol juga ikut turun dari moge miliknya, mengambil helmku sekilas dan menaruhnya di kaca spion mogenya. Lalu membuka helmnya juga dan merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jari tangannya. Setelahnya ia berbungkuk.

Berbungkuk hormat.

Kearahku.

Ke belakang lebih tepatnya.

Ke arah Ayah dan Ibuku yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan rumahku.

"Annyeonghaseyo" ucap Chanyeol.

Aku dan Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku baru saja mau menyapa ibuku tapi...

"Ohh jadi kau supirnya Luhan?" Ibu menatap Chanyeol intens, "Tapi, kenapa kau sangat tinggiㅡ"

Ibu menoleh kearahku sekilas lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol, "ㅡdan sangat tampan?"

Ku lihat Chanyeol hanya menunduk dan tersenyum sampil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ahh bukan Bu!" Aku menyelahnya cepat dan Ibu hanya mengangguk.

"Apakauㅡ" dan Ayahku yang kini berucap, ia menatap Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah.

Aku merasa tidak enak, dan Chanyeol pasti lebih merasa tidak enak di perhatikan seperti itu "ㅡKekasihnya Baekhyun?!"

Aku dan Chanyeol saling pandang dan sama-sama tetkejut.

Tak kusangka Ayah akan akan mengatakan itu.

Chanyeol kembali berbungkuk, "Perkenalkan paman dan bibi aku Park Chanyeol, aku sepupunya Luhan. Karena supir kami sedang ada urusan jadi aku yang mengantar Baekhyun pulang."

Dia. Park Chanyeol. Dilihat dari gayanya. Ternyata bisa bersikap sopan juga ke orang tua. Terlebih itu adalah orang tuaku.

"Aduh pasti Baekkie sudah banyak merepotkanmu nak, terimakasih yah sudah mengantar Baekkie pulang"

"Baekkie?" Chanyeol menatap kerahku, dan aku dengan cepat menghindari tatapannya.

"Ibu sudah aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu terlebih di depan orang lain" Ibuku ini benar-benar tak tahu tempat kalau sudah memanggilku dengan embel-embel kesayangannya.

"Kenapa? Itu kan lucu bukan begitu Chanyeol"

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang mengangguk canggung.

"Yasudah paman dan bibi sebaiknya kalian masuk, di sini terasa dingin"

"Kau sudah mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kau tak ingin singgah terlebih dahulu Chanyeol?"

"Makasih atas tawarannya paman, tapi ada tempat yang harus aku pergi sekarang ini. Mungkin lain kali aku akan singgah"

Chanyeol berucap sambil tersenyum.

Dan sialnya.

Senyumnya manis sekali.

 **[CIYH]**

 _'Aku pergi dulu Baekhyun'_

Ia sempat mengucapkan itu sebelum pergi tadi. Aku, Ayah, dan Ibuku juga tadi langsung masuk saja ke dalam rumah tanpa memberiku beberapa pertanyaan.

Dan sekarang aku merebahkan diriku di kasur kesayanganku setelah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja aku mulai menutup mataku, terdengar ketukan di pintu dan suara pintu terbuka.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Ibuku yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas.

"Baekkie kau sudah tidur?"

Aku bergumam lalu setelahnya membawa diriku bersandar pada sandaran kasurku.

"Ada apa bu? Wah boleh aku minta satu" Ibu hanya terkikik lalu memberi segelas susu coklat ke aku.

"Tadi ibu dan ayahmu sedang berbicara" Ibu duduk di pinggiran kasurku.

Aku menyeruput susu coklatku "Lantas?"

Aku dapat mendengar ibuku menghela nafas, karena kurasa pembicaraan ibu kayaknya penting aku menaruh gelasku di nakas dekat kasur.

"Ibu~ ada apa? Ibu berbicara apa dengan ayah?"

Ibu mengambil kedua tanganku lalu tersenyum lebar dan itu sangat cantik, Ibu mulai menceritakan sesuatu yang baru aku ketahui selama ini.

Walau awalnya aku terkejut, itu tak berlangsung lama. Aku kembali memandang Ibuku. Ia terus berucap agar aku menjaga diriku dengan baik.

Aku tak tahu kalau selama ini ibuku sangat mengkhawatirkan ku, terlihat bagaimana mata indahnya yang sekarang mulai terisi genangan air. Aku hanya membawa ibuku ke dalam pelukan dan mengelus punggungnya sambil terus berucap, _"Gwenchana"_

Setelah aku menghabiskan susu coklatku, Ibu lalu membawa gelas serta nampan dan berlalu pergi dari kamarku. Diambang pintu ibu sudah tak lagi menangis, sekarang ibu malah tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Aku tak menyangka hari ini aku lewati dengan banyak sekali keterkejutan yang mana salah satunya membuat entah apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku itu menghangat dan satunya lagi membawaku ke pelukan Ibuku yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

Aku suka.

Aku suka hari ini.

Aku dengan cepat mengambil ponselku lalu membuka tanggal, menandai hari ini.

'Special day 1'

 **[CIYH]**

Pagi seperti biasa.

Ibu kembali berteriak membuat penghuni rumahnya terbangun.

Tak ada yang berubah, walau aku dan ibu beberapa hari yang lalu membahas sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Semuanya tampak sama.

Aku juga masih menaiki bus berangkat maupun pulang sekolah, walaupun yang ini suasananya sudah berbeda.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian aku diantar dia. Park Chanyeol. Pulang naik moge miliknya. Dan aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya sejak hari itu.

Aku pernah nekat ingin bertanya ke Luhan tentang Chanyeol. Namun urung, dan alasannya aku malu. Nanti di tanya yang aneh-aneh lagi sama Luhan. Jadi kurasa memendamnya adalah hal baik.

Oke simpelnya.

Aku.

Merindunya.

Rindu dia.

Park Chanyeol.

Entah apa alasannya.

Setelah turun dari bus aku melenggang masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Aku memperbaiki letak tasku dan mataku langung berbinar saat kudapati Chanyeol sedang memarkir moge miliknya di parkiran.

Aku baru saja ingin mengampiri Chanyeol, namun langkahku terhenti saat kulihat tangannya malah mengelus rambut seseorang, dan kulihat orang itu tersenyum Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum.

Iya, dia Seulgi.

Kenapa aku tak sadar kalau perempuan itu ternyata juga sudah ada sejak tadi di situ.

Aku kesal entah kenapa.

Aku berlalu cepat meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol jahat, dia jahat dan aku masih tak tahu apa alasannya.

Aku padahal ingin berterima kasih karena sudah mengantarku waktu itu, tapi apa yang kudapatkan. Ia sedang bermesraan sama seseorang.

Dan aku merasa bersyukur karena aku tak jadi menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya ke Luhan.

Eih dia membuat mood pagiku rusak.

Bukan.

Ia membuat mood ku seharian menjadi rusak.

Bagaimana tidak, di kantin tadi saat Luhan sedang memesan makanan. Entah Seulgi sengaja atau tidak ia menumpahkan jusnya, alhasil itu membuat roknya yang sangat pendek itu jadi basah.

Dan tebak siapa penolongnya.

Iyaps. Itu Chanyeol. Padahal ada beberapa temannya yang lain yang berada di mejanya juga. Tapi hanya Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menggambil beberapa tisu di meja. Dan memberinya ke Seulgi bahkan tadi sempat aku lihat Chanyeol hampir saja melapnya sendiri. Melap rok pendeknya seulgi.

Dan Seulgi, ia sedari tadi cuman menatap dan tersenyum terus ke Chanyeol sambil melap roknya itu. Lalu setelahnya ia dan teman-temannya beranjak dari kantin. Dan tangan Seulgi ia menaruhnya di lengan Chanyeol. Ia menggandeng Chanyeol.

Dan saat pulang sekolah tadi, aku sedang menunggu bus di halte dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba lewat ia mengendarai moge miliknya ituㅡOhh dan ada Seulgi yang sedang di bonceng di belakangnya.

Dan sialnya, karena kendaraan sedang macet, ia berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku melihat tangan Seulgi yang melingkari sempurna perut Chanyeol. Saat aku memandang ke Chanyeol rupanya ia sedang menoleh ke arahku juga, entah aku yang dia lihat atau apa. Aku tak tahu, karena wajahnya tertutupi kaca helm.

Aku dengan cepat membuang pandangan ke tempat lain, walau keadaan masih sedikit macet busku pun akhirnya tiba. Aku tak lagi menoleh kearah Chanyeol entah dia masih berada disana atau bagaimana aku tak mau tahu. Aku hanya berjalan dan menaiki bus setelahnya mengambil tempat duduk favoritku.

Aku benar-benar kesal, aku merogoh tasku mencoba mencari headset milikku namun tak kunjung kudapatkan.

Namun seketika aku mengingat satu hal.

"Eih sial. Headsetku pasti ada sama dia"

Hufft!

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kaca bus, memandang hiruk pikuk kota.

Aku coba merenungkan kejadian seharian ini yang membuat moodku luar biasa buruk. Dan itu semua gara-gara dia. Park Chanyeol.

But? Why?

Kenapa aku hanya bisa memirkan dia terus menerus dengan beberapa kejadiannya dengan perempuan cantik bermata kucing itu.

Itu hanya membuatku kesal.

Eh?

Tapi kenapa aku kesal terhadapnya? kita bahkan bukan seorang teman. Kita memang selalu bertemu dulu tapi itu cuman di bus dan tak ada suara diantara kita saat itu. Walau aku dan dia. Park Chanyeol. Mulai berkenalan bahkan ia mengantarku pulang. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatku kesal terhadap sikap perhatian terhadap orang lain. Kita hanya orang asing yang cuman berkenalan sekali.

Eih bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku bisa sekesal itu padanya? Aku bukan kekasihnya yang bisa kesal setiap ia melakukan perhatian ke perempuan.

Ohh tidak! Apa aku baru saja mengatakan kekasih. Aku tak sadar mengucapkan kata itu. Lupakan saat aku mengucapkannya tadi.

Aku berjanji mulai detik ini aku tak akan memikirkannya lagi dan bahkan aku akan menghindarinya jika bertemu dengannya lain kali.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA!"

"Sttt diam!"

"Upss joesongmnidaa" aku lalu membungkuk ke semua orang.

"Kau menganggu penumpang lainnya"

 **[tbc]**


	4. Chapter 4

Aku berjanji mulai detik ini aku tak akan memikirkannya atau bahkan aku akan menghindarinya jika bertemu nanti.

"HAHAHA HAHAHA!"

"Sttt diam!"

"Upss juosamnidaa" aku lalu membungkuk ke semua orang.

"Kau menganggu penumpang lainnya"

Aku kaget mendapati orang ini seketika mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelahku. Aku merasakan aura aneh saat bersamanya. Bahkan aku tak sadar aku memeluk tasku lebih erat.

Aku tak cukup bodoh memahami kalau orang ini sedari tadi terus memandangku. Dan aku tak menyukainya. Tampangnya terlihat sangat mesum.

Kulihat bus berhenti di sebuah halte yang jarak dari rumahku masih membutuhkan dua halte lagi hingga tiba. Namun karena aku sudah terlalu risih dengan orang ini. Maka aku dengan pintarnya turun dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki hingga halte selanjutnya.

Smart think!

 **By ememlight**

 **Creeping In Your Heart**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Baekhyun Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Exo members and find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

 **Summary:**

 **Berawal dari kenekatan Baekhyun untuk menaiki bus pergi maupun pulang sekolah, membawa dia bertemu Chanyeol yang selama seminggu selalu saja berdiri disampingnya menggenggam pegangan pada langit-langit Bus.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Isi cerita seutuhnya hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author emem, apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan, All Cast seutuhnya milik SM dan TYME**

 **Note:**

 **Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? Please don't be siders tinggalkan vote and comments.**

 **PLEASE DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T REMAKE, DON'T COPY.**

 **Chapter 4**

Karena kelelahan berjalan, aku memilih singgah di seveneleven untuk membeli minuman. Aku tadinya sudah berjalan menuju halte. Namun sialnya. Bus tak lagi beroperasi ke halte yang menuju ke arah halte dekat rumahku. Dan alhasil disinilah aku, mengantri untuk membayar minuman serta peppero rasa strawberry yang tak sengaja aku lihat berada di rak sampingku tadi.

Tak cukup lama aku mengantri, sisa seorang lalu aku dapat membayar dua belanjaanku ini.

Aku melirik orang di depanku yang kulihat hanya membeli sebotol air mineral namun sedari tadi ia terus merogoh seluruh kantong yang ada pada pakaian miliknya.

Kutebak.

Ia.

Pasti.

Tak.

Punya...

"Maaf, apa aku bisa meminjam uangmu? Uangku ketinggalan di mobil, aku akan membayarnya setelah kita keluar dari sini?"

... Uang.

Ia tiba-tiba berbalik, dan itu sedikit membuatku kaget. Tanpa basa-basi aku lalu menghampiri kasir dan mengeluarkan kartu milikku yang isinya cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat pas buat jajanku sebulan, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Sekalian bayar punya pria ini" Aku menyahut.

Dan si kasir mulai menghitung belanjaan ku dengan barcode dan tak lupa belanjaan pria yang tadi juga.

Setelah sang kasir memasukkan belanjaanku di kantongan, aku mengambil air mineral milik pria tadi lalu memberikannya.

"Wahh terima kasih" aku melihat pria ini menatap takjub air mineral yang kuberikan padanya.

Aku menatapnya danㅡOh aku baru sadar ia juga tinggi dan dari jarak yang dekat seperti ini, ia juga terlihat tampan.

Yah, aku mengenalnya.

Tapi ia tidak. Maybe.

Dia teman segerombolannya Chanyeol, aku sering melihatnya bersama. Dan saat di kantin tadi aku juga melihatnya.

Eih~ mengingat kejadian di kantin membuat mood ku tiba-tiba berubah.

Aku cuman mengucapkan, "Sama-sama" setelahnya aku berlalu keluar dari seveneleven dan mulai melanjutkan jalanku ke halte selanjutnya.

Tepat saat aku keluar dari seveneleven aku mengambil ponselku lalu menatap empat angka yang tertera di lockscreenya.

Sudah pukul 16.50

Aku tak sadar menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih sejam berjalan sedari tadi.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, mungkin lebih baik aku mengambil cara alternatif kedua untuk pulang. Pulang dengan menaiki taksi, yahh walau uang jajanku harus kurelakan sedikit.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak menyesal turun lebih awal dari bus tadi. Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Toh mana ada orang yang mau duduk di samping pria yang tampangnya sangat mesum terus menatap kearah kita. Yeah it's okay Baek! Walau sebenarnya kau bisa mengambil tempat duduk lain supaya si pria mesum tak memandangmu lagi. Ohh sial, kenapa baru sekarang aku kepikiran. Ini membuatku sedikit menyesal. Dan kenapa berjalan melewati satu halte baru aku rasakan lelahnya. Ahh mau nangis saja rasanya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, salah satu taksi akhirnya singgah di depanku.

Tapi sayang.

Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu taksi, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah kalut menggendong anaknya. Katanya, anaknya sedang demam dan ia harus segera membawa anaknya ke rumah sakit.

Dan dengan kebaikan hatiku, aku luluh dan membiarkannya memakai taksi yang sudah aku tunggu sedari tadi.

Sudah lebih lima belas menit aku menunggu taksi lagi, namun tak satupun yang kunjung singgah di hadapanku. Hari juga sudah semakin sore, pasti tak akan lama lagi Ibu menghubungiku dan mengomeliku karena pulang terlambat. Maka dari itu aku mulai merogoh tasku dan mengambil ponsel milikku bermaksud menghubungi ayah untuk menjemputku segera. Cara pulangku alternatif ketiga.

Tapi sialnya, ponselku mati? _What._ Se-sejak kapan?

Aku mencoba menekan tombol _on/off_ ponsel milikku terus-menerus namun yang ada layar ponselku cuman menampilkan blank hitam.

Aku kembali melirik ke seven eleven yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Aku bermaksud mencharge ponselku sebentar, lalu menghubungi ayah untuk menjemputku.

Saat aku mulai berjalan menuju seven eleven, di sebuah gang sempit tanpa sengaja mataku melirik seseorang yang masih jelas diingatanku. Dengan cepat aku lalu menoleh kembali seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

Oettoke.

Aku takut. Aku dengan sigap mengambil langkah lebar. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahku terlebih dahulu.

"Hey manis, remember me?"

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri, namun genggaman tangannya sangat kuat dan menimbulkan sakit di pergelangan tanganku "Lepaskan! A-aku tak tau kau siapa"

"Cih, sok jual mahal sekali kau rupanya. Ku ingatkan. Aku adalah pria muda dan tampan yang sejak sedari tadi sedang mengincar mu ..."

Sebenarnya aku jelas ingat sekali wajah mesum pria dihadapanku ini. Kalau kalian berpikiran ini adalah pria yang sama dengan yang di bus tadi. Maka aku akan menjawabㅡ

"... Dan seenaknya kau malah tutun dan tak melirik ke arahku saat aku mencoba mencari perhatian mu di bus tadi"

ㅡYa!

Belum sempat aku mencoba berucap, ia dengan kasarnya menarikku memasuki gang sempit tadi.

Aku sudah mendengarkan gosip nya dari Luhan tentang dirinya ini. Nanti akan kujelaskan siapa pria ini, tapi sebelumnya aku harus berusaha melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Lepashhkan, kumohon" aku masih dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba melepaskan kukungan dari pria ini.

Saat punggungku menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan datar, barulah aku sadar kalau pria ini menggiringku ke dinding yang berada di ujung gang sempit ini.

Aku mulai ketakutan.

Apalagi saat kepalanya mulai menyusup ke dalam leherku.

Ia menciuminya.

Dan aku tak bisa untuk tak menangis.

Dengan kasar ia memaksa kepalaku mendongak keatas yang secara langsung membuatku menatap awan kelabu pertanda hujan akan turun.

Dalam hati aku terus merapalkan nama Ibu dan Ayahku. Baru semalam aku di nasehati Ibu dan berjanji akan menjaga diri, dan ke esokan harinya aku malah mengingkarinya.

"Hiks eomma hiks hiks"

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap ke arahku. Kembali dengan kasarnya, ia menarik daguku untuk menatap kearahnya juga.

"Sssttthhh jangan menangis, wajahmu benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan dengan wajah yang memerah seperti itu"

Aku menoleh, tak sudi menatap pria bajingan ini "Hiks hiks dasar mesum, hiks hiks lepaskan aku. Aku tak sudi kau sentuh hiks..."

"Ohho, sudah kubilang kau jangan menangis. Kau memang sedang memancing nafsuku rupanya. Baiklah kalau itu memang kemauanmu"

"Ah ti-tidak jangaaaan hiks"

Ia menyusupkan tangannya lebih ke dalam baju seragam milikku dan ia mulai meraba-raba sekitar punggungku. Tiba-tiba ia menarik daguku agar aku memberinya akses ke bibirku ia mulai mencari bibirku namun dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengatupkannya.

Tidak.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya.

Aku terus menangis dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Eommaaa eotokkeee ...

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah dan berpasrah diri.

Saat kurasa ia sibuk dengan meraba raba pinggangku aku dengan cepat menendang selangkangannya. Dan itu sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, sambil merintih kesakitan. Melihatnya yang seperti itu aku dengan cepat berlari keluar dari gang sempit ini.

"Akhhh JANGAN LARI KAU"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, ia sudah mulai bangkit dan mengejarku.

"Hikss eommㅡ"

Bruk!

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat sedang menempel nyaman di pipiku serta sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari sekitar pinggangku erat. Aku tak tau siapa yang sedang memelukku seerat ini, yang kutahu tanpa merasa takut sedikitpun aku hanya semakin menyusupkan kepalaku ke dadanya karena kurasa bau dan hangatnya terasa familiar.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruhku agar tetap di tempatku menunggunya dan tak kemana-mana.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah ia melepas pelukannya aku tak sanggup untuk sekedar berdiri tegak makanya aku hanya jongkok dan terus memegangi kedua lututku sambil menyusupkan kepalaku diselanya.

Aku masih terisak, walau isakan ku terbilang keras tapi aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas dibelakangku, dua orang ini sedang bertarung terbukti dari bunyi yang terdengar gaduh dan segala macam cacian serta umpatan yang keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Aku tak sanggup untuk sekedar menoleh menyaksikan keduanya. Aku masih setia dalam posisiku, dan terus merapalkan nama ibuku di dalam hati dengan isakan ku yang keras tak mau berhenti.

"Baek ..." Ku dengar suara beratnya memenuhi seisi pendengaranku. Aku lalu mengangkat wajahku memandangnya yang juga sedang jongkok menyamakan tingginya denganku.

Aku menatap sorot matanya senduh, ia lalu membawa tangannya mengusap lembut helaian rambutku. Ia seperti itu, tak sadar membawa diriku untuk berada dalam pelukannya. Aku langsung mengalungkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang.

Aku tak tau mengapa aku seperti ini, hanya saja ini membuatku sedikit merasa tenang walau tak dipungkiri aku masih terisak. Sempat kurasa tadi ia menegang, aku kira ia akan melepaskan pelukanku namun setelahnya ia malah mengelus punggungku.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh merayap dihatiku. Dan itu karena diaㅡ

"Hiks Chan-chanyeol hiks .."

ㅡPark Chanyeol

"Ne.. aku di sini, sudahlah jangan menangis. Aku ada bersamamu" Ia berucap dengan suara berat miliknya tanpa menghentikan elusan di punggungku.

 **[CIYH]**

"Baek.. mungkin sekarang lebih baik kau menghubungi orang tuamu"

Baek? Dia memanggiku Baek? Bahkan dia belum terlalu dekat denganku untuk memanggilku seperti itu. Aku malu mengatakannya, tapi aku benar-benar suka dipanggil begitu olehnya.

"Haruskah?" Aku kembali bertanya dan tentunya Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil ponselmu dahulu" dan kubalasnya dengan anggukan.

Aku sudah sedikit tenang akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena dia. Park Chanyeol, yang datang menolongku. Kata Chanyeol, pria mesum tadi sudah ia laporkan ke pihak berwajib.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku kalau Chanyeol saat itu juga tak datang menolongku, mungkin aku akan sangat menyesal dan sedih karena tak menepati janji Ibuku.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pegawai di kafe ini, ia sedang meminta ponselku yang tadi ia charger.

Setelah memeluk dan menenangkanku tadi, Chanyeol menawarkan diri menggendongku. Aku yang tadi tak bisa berfikir apa-apa dan masih shock langsung saja mengiyakan tawarannya. Setelahnya ia lalu menggendongku di punggungnya yang lebar dan kokoh itu tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kamiㅡAhh atau hanya aku karena aku terlihat sangat yahh kacau sekali, mungkin beberapa dari mereka menanggapinya aku adalah korban yang baru saja di lecehkan. Dan sialnya itu memang benar adanya.

"Nah.. sekarang kau hubungi orangtuamu Baek" ucap Chanyeol yang sudah berada disampingku lalu menyerahkan ponselku.

Aku mengambilnya secara perlahan, aku gugup aku tak tau alasan apa yang harus keberikan untuk memberitahu keadaanku sekarang ke Ibu. Pasti sekarang ia sangat cemas memikirkanku yang tak kunjung pulang juga.

"A-aku tak tahu harus berkata apa ke Ibuku Chanyeol"

Mungkin Chanyeol geram melihat aku hanya diam menatap ponselku yang masih mati, karena ia langsung menarik kembali ponsel ku itu.

"Biar aku saja" Chanyeol menekan tombol power di samping ponsel milikku, setelah ponsel milikku aktif beberapa notifikasi muncul pada layar ponsel milikku.

"A-aku yang hmm yang akan menelpon Ibumu" Aku melihat Chanyeol tampak ragu untuk menelpon Ibuku. Tapi selanjutnya ia benar-benar menghubungi nya.

Terdengar sapaan dari sana setelah dering keempat berbunyi.

Chanyeol membalasnya dengan semangat "Anyeonghaseyo Bi, Aku Chanyeol sepupunya Luhan"

"Ahh nee, yang mengantar Baek pulang dulu" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakini tak gatal itu.

"Dia sedang bersamaku, tadi aku mengajaknya menemaniku ehhm itu membelii ..."

Chanyeol lalu menatapku akupun membalasnya bingung dengan gerakan mulut tanpa suara 'membeli?'

"Ahh membeli sepatu Bi, haha iya dan aku tak tau kalau ternyata Baekhyun belum meminta izin ke Bibi sebelum ponselnya mati"

"Oke Bi, aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang"

"Nee pasti, anyeonghaseyo"

Chanyeol lalu menggeser gambar gagang telpon berwarna merah yang tampil dilayar ponselku lalu setelahnya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Wahh kau membuatku berbohong Baek" Aku menahan tawaku melihat Chanyeol yang memegang dadanya dan mengelap keringatnya yang nampak di jidat yang tertutupi poni itu.

"Aku tidak, aku kan tidak menyuruhmu"

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau harus membayar"

"A-apa? Aku tak punya uang Chanyeol"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu membayarku dengan uang"

"Lah terus aku harus membayar mu apa?"

Ohh tidak, mungkinkah mebayar dengan... seketika aku berpikiran negatif dan berangsur bergeser dari tempatku, "Chan, terima kasih karena menolongku tadi, walaupun mungkin kau minta imbalan aku tak bisa memberimu, kalau begitu terima kasih Chanyeol aku pergi dulu" Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponselku ditangannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di dalam kafe.

Hufftt.. apa-apaan Chanyeol itu, mana mungkin aku memberinya. Apa mungkin ia tak ikhlas menolongku.

Aku lalu memperbaiki kembali letak tas ku dan mulai berjalan, wait.. sekarang bagaimana aku harus pulang? Aku tak mau berjalan kaki lagi aku masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi.

Haruskah aku menelpon Ayah? Oke harus, karena itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa pulang.

Aku lalu mengambil ponselku dan terdengar bunyi.

Bruum bruumm

"Baekhyun, ayo naik" Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku mengendarai moge miliknya.

"Kita mau kemana, kau akan mengantarku pulang kan?"

Chanyeol hanya memberi ku helm "Naik saja, tentu nanti aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

Nanti? Apa maksudnya. Ahh dari pada berfikir negatif aku memilih naik ke moge milik Chanyeol setelah mengenakan helm yang dikasih nya tadi.

"Sudah siap Baek?" Dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Pegangan Baek"

Baru saja aku mau protes tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol sudah melajukan kendaraannya diatas rata-rata kecepatan.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengeratkan kedua tanganku erat di lingkar pinggang milik Chanyeol.

[TBC]

hanya 2k saja yeorobun wkwk. btw Itu yang minta dibayarin siapa hayolo. itu yang nyentuh nyentuh aset park ceye siapa hayolo. itu Baek mau dibawa kemana hayolo.

wagelaseh hayololololololo.

terima kasih sudah

review chapter sebelumnya :

 **hunhanshin, chalienB04, kahi19, milkybaek, khakikira, dan dobbydobdob**

for fast update please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bruum bruumm

"Baekhyun, ayo naik" Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingku mengendarai moge miliknya.

"Kita mau kemana, kau akan mengantarku pulang kan?"

Chanyeol hanya memberi ku helm "Naik saja, tentu nanti aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

Nanti? Apa maksudnya. Ahh dari pada berfikir negatif aku memilih naik ke moge milik Chanyeol setelah mengenakan helm yang dikasih nya tadi.

"Sudah siap Baek?" Dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Pegangan Baek"

Baru saja aku mau protes tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol sudah melajukan kendaraannya diatas rata-rata kecepatan.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengeratkan kedua tanganku erat di lingkar pinggang milik Chanyeol

.

.

.

 **By ememlight**

 **CREEPING IN YOUR HEART**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Baekhyun Chanyeol**

 **Other cast:**

 **Exo members and find it yourself, bertambah seiring jalannya cerita.**

 **Summary:**

 **Berawal dari kenekatan Baekhyun untuk menaiki bus pergi maupun pulang sekolah, membawa dia bertemu Chanyeol yang selama seminggu selalu saja berdiri disampingnya menggenggam pegangan pada langit-langit Bus.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Isi cerita seutuhnya hasil pemikiran dan imajinasi author emem, apabila ada kesamaan cerita itu murni ketidak sengajaan, All Cast seutuhnya milik SM dan TYME**

 **Note:**

 **Saya bukan penulis yang baik JUST ENJOY THE STORY, gak suka? It's okay don't read this story. Suka? don't be siders and review juceyo~**

 **DON'T PLAGIAT, DON'T REMAKE, DON'T COPY. Sorry for typo in everywhere :)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Aku sedikit terkejut manakala Chanyeol malah mengambil jalanan lain dan bukan menuju ke rumahku.

Saat kurasa laju moge milik Chanyeol tidak terlalu cepat seperti tadi aku melepaskan pelukanku di pinggang nya. Dan mulai menatap jalanan di sekelilingku. Walau masih nampak beberapa gedung tinggi dan cahaya lampu dimana-mana entahlah aku merasa masih harap-harap cemas. Kemana sebenarnya Chanyeol membawaku sekarang. Ini bahkan bukan menuju arah mansion miliknya.

Aku lalu membuka kaca helm ku "Chan-chanyeol!"

Ohoo tak ada balasan apapun dari Chanyeol, mungkin suaraku kurang keras.

"Chanyeol!!"

Apa karena helmnya jadi Chanyeol tak mendengar ku. Aku mulai menarik-narik jaket miliknya dari belakang. Mengambil napas sebanyak-banyak lalu menghembuskan nya kasar.

"CHANYEOL!!!"

"YAH BERISIK. KAU KENAPA!"

Lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah membuat moge milik Chanyeol berhenti bersamaaan dengan teriakan Chanyeol yang cukup membuatku kaget.

Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang dengan kaca helm miliknya yang sudah terbuka.

"Kau kenapa hah?"

"Ka-kau sebenarnya mau membawaku kemana?" Aku bertanya masih dengan was-was.

"Kau tak tau?"

Apa-apaan kok malah dia yang bertanya kembali. Tentunya aku membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aku sedang menculikmu, jadi kau duduk manis dan diam saja. Jangan mengangguku"

Setelah berucap begitu, lampu kembali berwarna hijau dan laju moge milik Chanyeol kembali dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Astaga. Apa yang sedang Chanyeol rencanakan sebenarnya. Tak tau kah dia bahwa sekarang orang yang sedang diboncenginya ini memiliki beberapa pemikiran aneh, salah satunya dengan melompat dari moge miliknya. Yah walaupun terdengar tak mungkin karena yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya hanya memeluk erat pinggang Chanyeol dan merapalkan segala macam doa.

Masih dengan mode 'memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan erat' entah apa yang sedang ku lakukan mataku terlalu berat akibat tertiup angin sore menjelang malam dan perlahan membuat mataku tertutup dan ohh dengan reflek aku juga menyandarkan kepala berhelmku di punggung milik Chanyeol dengan lilitan tanganku yang tambah mengerat di pinggangnya.

Aku rasa aku tertidur.

.

.

.

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mencoel-coel pipiku dan aku sungguh tak menyukainya. Aku lalu menghentak sesuatu itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu itu kembali mencoel-coel pipiku. Eish aku sungguh tak suka! Aku kembali menghentak sesuatu itu dan mulai menumpukkan kedua tanganku ke pipiku agar tak dicoel-coel lagi.

Dan benar, tak ada lagi yang mencoel-coel pipiku.

He he he

Ehe?

Shit. Aku langsung membuka kedua mata ku dan disambut mata bulat yang mengarah tajam kearahku.

"Kau tertidur?"

Aku tak membalasnya, aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kesekitar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tertidur diatas motor?"

Disekeliling hanya terlihat banyak kendaraan yang sedang terparkir rapi. Dimana sebenarnya aku ini, nampaknya ini tak asing.

"Chanyeol dimana kita sekarang?" Aku bercicit mengucapkannya dan ragu menatap matanya.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU JATUH!"

"Hah?" Ke-kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba marah.

Aku mendengar helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirnya, setelahnya ia lalu menarik daguku untuk menatap kearahnya "Kalaupun kau sedang mengantuk, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku. Kau bisa saja jatuh tadi"

Aku rasa pipiku sudah mulai bersemu merah, apa dia. Park Chanyeol. Sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkan ku? Ahh jinjja. He he he

"Tapi tidak kan"

"Ehh kau benar-benar! Sudah, sekarang kau harus membuatku berubah menjadi seorang pembohong"

"Hah, maksudnya?"

"Kau harus menemaniku membeli sepatu Baek"

Huft~

Ada rasa tenang yang kurasa, mungkin tadi memang aku yang terlalu parno menanggapi tingkah Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin juga aku terlalu parno karena kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Itu benar-benar nyaris terjadi.

Untung ada Chanyeol.

Aku rasa Chanyeol memang yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Mungkin dengan membelikannya sepatu dengan uang sakuku dapat membalas budi kebaikannya.

Aku lalu turun dari moge milik Chanyeol dan memberinya helm yang ku pakai tadi.

"Oke. Let's go!"

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana"

"Membeli sepatu tentunya" hmm aku berjalan dengan agak sombong.

"Tapi bukan ke arah sana"

Oke. Aku malu. Aku lalu memutar haluan dan mencoba tak menatap Chanyeol yang aku rasa sedang tertawa mengejekku sekarang.

.

.

.

Aku rasa aku dan Chanyeol sudah memasuki toko ini. Tapi Chanyeol tetap nekad masuk kedalam toko ini lagi. Katanya ia suka dengan sepatu yang memang pertama kali di jumpainya sewaktu berjalan memasuki mall tadi.

Ia bahkan tadi memarahiku karena kami sudah memasuki beberapa toko dan tak membeli apapun. Kata Chanyeol ia malu. Kenapa harus malu coba dan kupikir tadi kami baru memasuki sepuluh toko bukan seratus.

"Aku akan mengambil yang ini Baek" Ku liat Chanyeol sedang membolak-balikkan sepatu olahraga berwarna hitam dengan campuran abu dan coklat.

Sepatu itu memang bagus. Bagus sekali. Begitupun harganya. Sanggup membuat saldo tabungan ku selama sebulan menjadi minus. Harganya saja bahkan lebih banyak daripada saldo uang sakuku selama sebulan ini.

Sebenarnya sepatu-sepatu itu terbuat dari apa? Kenapa harganya mahal sekali.

"Kau ingin yang itu? Kau tak ingin mencari yang lebih bagus lagi?" Chanyeol sekilas menatapku lalu setelahnya ia kembali mengecek sepatu itu.

"Hmm"

"Ahh Chanyeol aku rasa aku tadi melihat Sepatu yang lebih bagus lagi di toko sebelah sana kau tak ingin melihatnya"

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu, kita sudah memasuki sepuluh toko Baek. Sudah. Aku ambil yang ini saja" Chanyeol setelahnya memberiku sepatu itu.

Haruskah sepatu yang ini? Seandainya aku tahu. Lebih baik sepatu yang di toko sebelah tadi walaupun harganya masih mahal namun itu masih cukup di saldo milik ku.

Aku lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan memberikan sepatu pilihan Chanyeol ke kasir wanita di depanku.

"Hmm permisi"

"Yah ada yang bisa saya bantu" Kasir wanita itu sedang menghitung harga sepatu dan measukkannya ke dalam kantungan.

Aku melirik Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melihat beberapa sepatu di toko ini. "Hmm begini... apa disini sepatunya itu... ehh itu"

"Yahh ada apa dengan sepatunya?"

Aku kembali melirik Chanyeol yang masih melakukan hal serupa lalu setelahnya aku mendekat ke arah kasir wanita dan berbisik "apa sepatunya tidak bisa di cic-"

"Sudah?"

"Eh Chanyeol kau sedang apa?" Kulihat Chanyeol sedang mengeluarkan kartu dalam dompet di saku jaket miliknya.

"Bayar pakai ini saja" lalu setelahnya memberi si kasir wanita tadi dengan kartu berwarna hitam.

The hell.

The blackcard?

Itu punya Chanyeol?

Astaga. Aku tak habis pikir dia. Park Chanyeol benar benar kaya.

Setelah membayar sepatu tadi, kantungan belanjaannya aku yang pegang. Aku dan Chanyeol sedang menuju ke arah parkir ngomong-ngomong.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau yang membayarnya?"

"Membayar apa?"

"Ini!" Aku lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantungan yang kubawa.

"Lalu siapa yang harus membayarnya, kau?"

"Aku kira kau tadi menyuruhku membelikanmu sepatu"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti membuat aku juga ikut berhenti. "Ahh jadi kau mengira aku menyuruhmu membelikanku sepatu, pantas saja sedari tadi kau membawaku ke berbagai macam toko"

"Lah memangnya bukan? Aku kira kau menyuruhku membelikanmu sepatu kan tadi kau sudah menolongku"

"Jadi kau kira karena aku sudah menolongmu aku meminta imbalan?" Chanyeol kembali berjalan mendahului ku.

"Bu-bukan begitu, yak tunggu!:aku kan hanya ingin berterima kasih"

bruk

Dan kembali Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat kepalaku membentur punggungnya.

"Aw sakit!" Aku meringis namun sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit. Aku cuman melebih lebihkan.

"Kau ingin berterima kasih?" Aku cuman membalasnya anggukan dengan tanganku yang masih mengelus puncak kepalaku sendiri.

"Hmm kalo begitu mungkin lusa kau bisa ke pertandingan basket ku untuk membayar rasa terima kasihmu"

"Pertandingan basket?"

"Yup"

"Oke. Kul!" Dan kembali aku berjalan melewatinya melupakan sakit kepalaku yang tidak terlalu sakit.

"Hey kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!"

"Tapi arahnya bukan kesitu"

Eish, aku pun kembali memutar haluan.

"Itu juga bukan"

Eis jinja, aku kembali memutar haluan.

"Kau baru saja berjalan kesana"

Eis jinjja memalukan! "Lalu aku harus berjalan kearah mana!"

Kulihat Chanyeol terkekeh, "Lebih baik kau ikuti aku saja, biar aku yang memimpin"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol kembali berlalu meninggalkan ku. Dan jangan lupa kekehan mengejek nya yang dapat aku dengar samar.

Sialan.

.

.

.

"Ini!," Aku memberi Chanyeol kantungan sepatu miliknya, kemudian melepas helmku dan juga kembali memberinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang" aku lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arahnya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam halaman rumah setelahnya.

Ehe aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku kembali berbalik. Untung saja Chanyeol masih ditempatnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Ia pun menoleh kearah ku.

"Terima kasih juga karena sudah menolongku tadi"

Dan tindakan selanjutnya, ia membuat jantungku seketika berhenti berdetak.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku mempertontonkan ku lesung pipinya yang nampak, Sambil menyuruhku masuk dengan isyarat tangannya.

Daripada aku mati karena serangan jantung. Mungkin lebih baik aku berbalik dan masuk kerumah sekarang.

Namun nyatanya yang aku lakukan hanya melambaikan tanganku ke Chanyeol.

Dan itu berhasil membuat senyumnya melebar dengan deretan giginya yang putih itu terlihat. serta lagi. Sekali lagi. Ia membuat jantungku tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Ahh aku pun berbalik ke halaman rumah dengan cepat namun dengan cepat pula aku kembali berbalik menghadap Chanyeol yang sudah siap menancap gas moge miliknya.

"Tunggu!" Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu.

Dan kulihat Chanyeol membuka kaca helm miliknya. "Ada apa lagi, sekarang kau masuklah"

"Hmm itu... bagaimana bisa kau menemukan ku tadi dan menolongku? Aku fikir kau sudah pulang?"

"Aku memang sudah pulang"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di dekat gang tadi, aku bukannya tidak bersyukur kau datang. Aku bersyukur. Sekali. Namun aku hanya penasaran. Yah seperti itu"

Kedengar helaan nafasnya kasar berhembus, "Tadi itu akuㅡ"

"Oh kau sudah pulang rupanya, Ehh ada Chanyeol. Tidak ingin mampir dulu nak" dan suara wanita yang melahirkanku memotong kalimat Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Sekali lagi maaf bibi, lain kali aku akan mampir. Aku ada urusan sebentar"

Kulihat ibuku hanya mengangguk maklum, ia lalu mengucapkan terima kasih ke Chanyeol karena telah mengantar anaknya yang tampan ini pulang serta menyuruh Chanyeol agar berhati-hati mengemudi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini semakin dingin, dan membuatku mau tak mau harus menambah lapisan pakaianku agar tak membuat angin musim dingin berhembus mengenai kulitku.

Kembali aku menunggu bus yang akan mengantarku tiba di sekolah sambil memangku jaket milik Chanyeol yang pernah aku pinjam waktu ke mansion milik Luhan dulu. Aku beriinisiatif mengembalikannya. Dan kuharap Chanyeol akan menaiki bus juga agar aku dapat dengan mudah mengembalikannya.

Dan walaupun Chanyeol tak ada di bus, mungkin aku akan memberikannya saja ke Luhan. Walaupun tidak sopan, namun lebih tidak sopan lagi kalau aku tak mengembalikannya bukan.

Aku tak cukup berani untuk menghampiri dia. Park Chanyeol. Hanya untuk mengembalikan jaket milik nya ini.

Oiya mengenai kemarin, walaupun masih sedikit membekas di ingatan, aku bersyukur karena untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan kuharap selamanya aku tak akan melihat wajah pria mesum itu di sekolah.

Semalam pria mesum itu sempat mengirimiku pesan yang entah bagaimana ia mendapatkan nomor ponsel milikku.

Awalnya aku kaget setengah mati, mungkin sejam baru aku mengecek isi pesan masuk darinya. Ia mengucapkan maaf ke aku katanya ia khilaf dan berharap agar aku memaafkanya. Ia juga bilang kalau ia tak akan mengangguku lagi karena ia sudah berhenti dari sekolah, untuk yang ini aku tak tau mungkin yang benar nya ia pindah sekolah karena yang kutau ia sudah memasuki tahun terakhir.

Aku tak membalas pesannya, aku lebih memilih menghapus pesannya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong dengan pria mesum itu, ia adalah kakak kelasku. Aku pernah berpapasan dengannya sekali saat aku dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

Ia tersenyum ke arahku.

Setelah tiba dikantin Luhan langsung membawaku ke pembicaraan yang serius katanya

'Baek kau jangan berdekatan atau berurusan dengannya, Kris itu terkenal karena playboy dan sering mengganggu anak perempuan dengan maksud yang berbeda. Kau terlihat sedikit imut dan yahh polos jadi aku rasa kau adalah incarannya yang pas, kau harus berhati-hati oke'

Padahal aku baru saja ingin memberitahu namanya, tapi tertahan karena aku tak suka menyebutkan namanya. Untungnya percakapanku dan Luhan mengungkapkan namanya itu.

Ah bus ku sudah tiba.

Sebelum menaiki bus aku menyampirkan jaket milik Chanyeol di kursi halte terlebih dahulu, aku tak ingin mengotorinya sebab aku sedang sibuk membantu seorang nenek yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat sebuah rantang yang cukup besar agar tak menyulitkanku juga.

Ini benar-benar besar dan juga sangat berat. Apa sebenarnya isi rantang ini. Aku memang tidaklah bertubuh besar tapi melihat nenek ini yang kurasa dari rumahnya mengangkat rantang tersebut tak membuatku putus asa.

Setelah mengangkat rantang besar itu ke bus, aku lalu menaiki bus sambil menuntun si nenek duduk di satu bangku yang kosong. Baru kali ini aku naik bus dan tek mendapat tempat duduk. Makanya yang aku lakukan memegang gantungan di langit-langit saat kurasa bus sudah mulai berjalan.

Ohh jadi begini rasanya saat dia. Park Chanyeol memegang pegangan di langit-langit bus.

Agak tak nyaman sebenarnya.

Ehe. Tunggu dulu.

Chan-Chanyeol.

Jaket Chanyeol?

Oh tidaaaaaaak.

Aku dengan sigap menekan tombol di dinding bus dan menyuruh supir untuk berhenti segera "Ahjussi, turun kan aku disini"

Aku berlarian kembali menuju halte, dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat banyak orang yang sedang berada di halte tersebut. berharap jaket milik Chanyeol masih ada disana.

Aih cerobohnya aku.

Bus sudah tiba, orang-orang yang berada dihalte tadi menaiki bus. Akupun dengan gesit mencari cari jaket milik Chanyeol dan sangat-sangat bersyukur saat berhasil menemukannya tergeletak di bawak kursi halte.

Aku lalu mengambilnya, menepuk nepuk beberapa pasir dan debu yang melengket.

Eih jaketnya kotor. Tak mungkin kan aku mengembalikannya dalam keadaan kotor.

Sial.

Dan angka yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh membuatku kembali menghela nafas berat.

Double sial.

.

.

..

 **TBC**

..

.

.

The Bacot :

Yoa! Aku update lebih cepat dari biasanya wkwkwk. Maaf kalau ff aku itu membosankan dan bikin bingung. Konflik belum ada tapi pastinya akan ada. Dan aku always stay di 2k saja.

Ada yang gak suka sama cara penulisanku? Atau jalan ceritanya? Atau ada yang mau kasih emem saran? Monggo silahkan dijamah the kolom of review kasih saran ataupun masukan untuk author newbie ini tapi eitssss saran dan masukan yang membangun yah gaes jangan yang menjatuhkan.

Udah gitu aja bacotnya.

Terima kasih sudah Review di Chapter sebelumnya.

 **Milkybaek, khakikira, ChanBaek09, byunniebee, hunhanshin, narin.s, nurfadillah, Park louiyeol, riskibyunee, chalienB04, byulicious.**

I cinta you.

Emem.


End file.
